Doctor Who The Timelady
by ShowapoolKwesi
Summary: Set in a Parallel World, where everything was the same until after, Journey's End. Everything changes. Prepare to witness how Romana will once again be reunited with her Doctor, and find startling things you did not know about the truth of the Timewar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: **A Day At The Seaside.

Romana lay alone, looking to the stars, on a sandy beach, they were twinkling down at her, as though they were calling to her. She rubbed her hand through the golden grains of the sand and breathed in the clear air, sighing.

Every night, Romana would look up, and wish she was travelling among them again, and wished she was at home, and wished that she would find them again, the Timelords, and they could live together.

Romanadvoratrelundar, was her full name. But nobody knew this any more, as her Planet had burnt. And she felt as though she had failed. Romana was the Last Great President of the Planet Gallifrey. And she believed that she was the only survivor, she watched as her Planet was destroyed, and her people were slaughtered. And the images haunted her every day.

She often imagined she was still there, underneath the burnt orange sky, on the Shining World of the Seven Systems. But these hopes would never come true. There was no going back, she could no longer travel in time, as her TARDIS had died. And even if she could, she would not be able to return to the Timewar, the war in which resulted in the death of her people.

Her TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, died after a crash landing on Earth, she could not exactly explain what happened, but it didn't change the fact that it was dead, the last TARDIS in existence was dead.

Sometimes she dreamed of breaking the rules, although she knew this was dangerous, and would probably result in the death of most of the universe, she still wished she could. Just find a TARDIS, fly back to Gallifrey, and warn them all about the Last Great Timewar.

The war between the Timelords and the Daleks. But she would never find a TARDIS, they are grown not made, and she would not risk the universe to save anyone, Romana was a smart lady.

She looked around on the beach, it was deserted, the people of Earth rarely respected the wonders of their Planet. They took Earth for granted, but Romana did not blame them, she did the same for Gallifrey, everyone did. It is easy to forget that any day could be your last, Timelords, just like Humans, had this strange feeling of being indestructible.

You could understand death, understand the pain it causes, and how it can take you, but you never really think it could happen to you.

She had long blond hair, and dark green eyes, she was dressed in clothes she wore on Gallifrey, a long orange robe, with a unique Timelord yellow design. She began to stand up, and smiled as she took a last stare at the stars, before she would return to her home in the city of Liverpool, and the light pollution would ruin this beautiful sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02: **A Taxi Home.

She didn't do anything out of the ordinary, even though she longed too, save lives, fight terrible creatures, visit wonderful Planets with unique vibrant landscapes such as bright grass green skies, dark red grass, sunny golden seas.

But no, on Earth, she could not do any of this, as they did not have the technology. Although once every year, something odd would happen, something that nobody could explain, something alien.

There was a battle, a battle that Romana felt could kill her, without her even being touched, a battle a couple of years ago, in which Cybermen and Daleks attacked the Planet.

When she saw the Cybermen, she found it easy to stop them from hurting her, after all, she had fought them many times before.

But the Daleks, they did not hurt her. But they broke her heart, she fought on the front lines, she fought for her planet, they all did, all the Timelords, fought as one to defeat this cruel enemy. And they all died, every last Timelord except for Romana, and she believed, every last Dalek died with them.

But they didn't, and seeing millions of them shoot out into the sky, just showed her, the war, the fight, it didn't accomplish anything. They died for nothing.

She held her arm out in the road, and then whistled to a black taxi, as it pulled over, she waved to the stars, the driver, a small old man, looked at her curiously. She entered the taxi and sat on a leather chair.

"Where to love?" He asked politely, pushing buttons on his SAT-NAV.

"Wavertree Road please." She asked, looking at a poster on the back of the drivers seat, warning you of the dangers of smoking.

Only a year ago, did the Daleks attack again, this time on a more global scale, they took over the entire Earth. And Romana once again felt heart broken, because at this point she knew the Daleks were alive and well, and that Canary Wharf did not finish them.

"Would you look at that." The taxi driver said, looking to Romana through his mirror, as they stopped at the traffic lights. "I wonder who made that." He carried on.

Romana smiled, pretending she knew what he was talking about, but felt it rude to lie, and so asked him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh...that's odd. It's gone now." The man said looking out of the left window to a small dark alleyway.

"What's gone?" She asked, also looking to the alleyway now but not knowing at what she was supposed to be seeing.

"That blue police box thing...you know, it looked like it just...well faded away. I know I sound mad but trust me, I'm not lying, why would I?" He said, as though trying to convince her that he was not crazy.

Her hearts began to beat rapidly, and she placed her hand on her chest in shock, it looked as though she could not breath. "No..." She gasped, out of breath, her face paler than usually, with an expression as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you all right?" The driver said frowning through the mirror concerned. The lights turned green, and he stopped looking at her and began to drive forward.

"Let me out..." She shouted, "How much is the fare, I want to get out!"

"Fine!" The man parked at a curb, and looked at a screen, "That is...five pound, forty please."

"Thank you." She kindly replied, passing him a five pound note and a one pound coin, "Keep the change." She said, leaving the Taxi.

The driver looked at Romana, "I think you should see a doctor." He said, looking at her although she was mental.

"Doctor!" The word made her flinch as she repeated what he said.

"Yeah a doctor..." He replied, "Right am going, see you later then love." He said starting the engine then driving off. Romana began to walk up the road, stumbling, and still clutching her chest to hopefully calm the rapidly beating hearts.

"Doctor..." She said, before falling to the floor. "Doctor..." She called once more, on the floor and unable to move, her eyes then closed and she lay alone in the middle of a street, it was very dark and the only people who were out now were drunk, and thought the same of Romana.

And so they walked past her, leaving her. She lay, not moving, and night turned to day, but still, Romana did not wake up...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: **Doctor Jones.

"Oh great, you're up." A dark skinned woman with long black hair, brown eyes said politely, "You were out for ages, we were starting to get worried."

"Where am I?" Romana asked, puzzled, as she tried to recap what she could remember before she got here, and then adjusting her eyes to the lady above her. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine...You're in Torchwood. I thought it would be best to bring you here, you know with the situation and that." The woman said grinning, Romana looked at her name badge, and saw 'Doctor. Martha Jones." Written on it in bold grey letters.

"Torchwood, what's Torchwood?" Romana asked panicking as she looked around at the alien technology placed around the room. "What are you going to do to me." She continued.

"It's all right, I'm a friend. I know what you are, you're safe here." Martha said, attempting to calm Romana down whilst looking around the base to make sure that nobody was watching her.

"What do you mean, you know what I am?" Romana said pulling herself up, so she was now sitting and not lying, she did not like anyone standing above her.

"Your a Timelord, or, what ever you call a female Timelord..." Martha said holding her hand out, "And I'm Doctor Martha Jones."

"What?" Romana replied, completely ignoring Martha's invite to a handshake, "How do you know this? Who are you working for?"

"Well, I work for many people, but I'm not your enemy, and nor am I going to tell anyone about you, not even the Doctor if you don't want me to..."

"You know the Doctor? Are you a also a Timelord?" Romana asked looking at Martha curiously, "I am Romanadvoratrelundar...How do you know the Doctor?"

"No, but I've travelled with the Doctor, travelled through time and space...He'll be so pleased when he finds out there are more survivors, that is, if you let me tell him..."

"Wait, you didn't say, a survivor...You said, survivors! What do you know of the Timewar?" Romana asked impatiently.

"Well, I know...it was a war between the Timelords and the Daleks. And I think there was more Timewars, because you call this the Last Great Timewar. And that almost every Timelord died..." Martha said, taking a seat next to Romana and looking at her sympathetically.

"...Who else..." Romana said pausing, "...Who else survived..."

"Well..." Martha didn't know whether or not it was safe to say, after the incident with the Master, when he, a Timelord, tried to destroy the entire world, but only Martha, her family, and the Doctor knew. "Jenny."

"Jenny Who?"

"The Doctor's daughter..." Martha looked towards the ceiling of the examination room in the Torchwood Three base in Cardiff. "...But she died...And she wasn't really, well real...She was a clone."

"Then she was real." Romana abruptly interrupted, "As long as this girl had independent thought, she is real!"

"Yeah all right, don't bite my head off..." Martha then snarled Romana lightly, and continued, "And then there was Donna, she sort of became a Timelord, she was half human though."

"Half Human? The Doctor used to say that about himself, it was a strange lie, I know."

"Oh, well Jenny passed away...she was shot...And Donna, I don't know what happened to her."

"She must of got her memory wiped." Romana correctly suggested.

"What?"

"It's the simple way to restore a meta crises like that...It's hard to explain really."

"Oh right..." Martha added, trying to sound like she understood, "And finally...The Master."

"And what become of him?" Martha was not expecting Romana to be so calm when she said the name, 'Master'.

"He was killed..."

"Who by?" Romana said puzzled, she was going along with what Martha was saying, but finding it hard to believe, deep down she knew Martha would not lie, but because it had all hit her so quick, she was not sure what to think.

"I'm not going to tell you that, I mean I can't trust you, he deserved to die and it wouldn't be fair if I told you who it was, you found them, and killed them because of what they had done to your little friend."

"The Master is most certainly, not, my little friend. Listen, Martha...I would like to leave now, after all you said I was all right, so if this is true, let me out."

"Fine, outside this room is a door. A door to Cardiff. I, on the other hand, am another door, a door to the Doctor."

"Cardiff, what on Earth am I doing in Cardiff?" Romana shouted, shocked.

"I drove you here...Because I wanted to find out if you really were a Timelord, and yeah you are, so...Are you going to leave, and get back on with your life? Or, are you going to stay here, and be reunited with the Doctor?"

"And how do you plan doing that?"

"I have my ways." Martha said, pulling a phone out of her pocket, "So make your choice."


End file.
